


Temptation of a Seeker

by orangefizzyfanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, kindaslutty!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefizzyfanta/pseuds/orangefizzyfanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynch may have been dazed after his fall, but even he was upset by his miss at the World Cup. Meeting the famous Harry Potter managed to cheer him up though. Quite thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation of a Seeker

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” 

Aidan Lynch screamed into the pillow in his tent, trying to muffle the sounds of his cries from the ears of his celebrating teammates in the next tent along.

“Ahhhh!” Aidan Lynch was well known for his falls throughout the Quidditch fan community. Spectacular dives that resulted in god-awful tumbles, and an unpleasant crash into the grass was almost his symbol.

However, throughout his career, he had developed the knack of catching the snitch no matter how concussed he was.

He had led his team to victory through match after match, and through the combined efforts of his team, he had brought them through into the final.

It would be the biggest match of his life, and the whole Wizarding world was watching. He knew he was pitted against Krum, and that the Bulgarian was the favourite, but even then he continued to dream of a catch that would place him firmly within the realms of the history book.

Rushed with adrenaline for a time, the weight of thousands of eyes on his back, the joy of flying consumed him as he raced around the pitch.

It wasn’t arrogance that led him to believe that he would win, it was simply impossible to believe he was anything but undefeatable with the feel of the wind at his back.

When he had first fallen, it hadn’t been all that bad. He was dazed for a few moments, sure, but he shook his head and got himself together again, much to the crowds delight.

It was the second fall that finished him. 

Damn Viktor Krum. 

Damn that Wronski Feint. 

Damn Quidditch.

…

Actually, don’t damn Quidditch. It was still an awesome game.

Aidan didn’t know whether his despair was made better or worse by Ireland winning the Quidditch World Cup.

Even though his team had won, their victory couldn’t be associated with him. At all.

Of course, his team didn’t say it out loud, but Lynch could see it in their secretive glances, glances he didn’t share.

When they had all left for the party, he had refused to accompany them, feeling far too sorry for himself to even think about partying, although the thought of fucking a fan wasn’t that unappealing.

Aidan groaned.

The only highlight of his day had been when he had met Harry Potter.

Aidan groaned again.

Just bringing back the memory of that pale faced, jet haired boy made him hard.

When Aidan had first been told the story of Harry Potter, he had been 7. Back then he had imagined Harry to be a big, burly man (a bit like the muggle superhero Superman he had been told about) even though he had only been a baby, and Aidan had always aspired to be just like Harry Potter.

Then when he had grown up, Aidan had wanted to be just with Harry Potter.

He was the delightful hero, and even at fourteen, Lynch had expected someone handsome and masculine.

Aidan had been wrong.

Harry was beautiful.

Aidan had been tormented by his epic fail up in the Minister’s box, but that didn’t make Harry any less beautiful.

Now, if only he could manage to get that sweet little boy into his bed, and maybe on his cock.

“Stop.” Aidan muttered to himself, the dirty thoughts clouding his mind and taking him away from his misery as well as making him hard.

The trouble was, they were only dreams, so what was the point of dwelling on them, it wasn’t like they would ever come true.

Trying to ignore his hard-on, Aidan clambered out of bed and wandered in the kitchen, searching for the Firewhiskey he was sure he had stored in a cupboard somewhere. 

Lynch wasn’t surprised when he couldn’t find it, rightly assuming that his team mates had taken it to the party ‘next door.’

Plonking down at the table, Aidan was surprised by the knocking he heard at the door.

“What the..?”

Aidan Lynch was even more surprised to see the beauty he had been thinking about earlier; Harry Potter. Especially backed by his team mates.

“Look who we found, Lynch.” O’Hare, his captain, said to him, pushing Harry further into the tent.

“With how much you idolise the kid, when we found him wandering ‘round with those red-headed friends of his, we knew we had to ask him to meet you. Kid agreed, and here we are.”

With that, O’Hare turned around and marched straight back out the tent, pulling the rest of the team with him.

Smiling awkwardly, Lynch checked Harry out, before realising that really didn’t do much for his wood, and that it also made him appear rather rude.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, before moving to the side to let the boy-who-lived through.

“Please, come in.” When Harry passed him, Lynch was distracted by the sight of his rather perky arse, encased as it was in form fitting jeans.

Shaking his head to try and discourage such thoughts, Aidan gently guided Harry through into the kitchen he had been sitting in previously.

“So…” Lynch trailed off, unsure as to why exactly Harry had agreed to come.

Harry laughed nervously, and Lynch thought it may just have been the cutest laugh he had heard, finding himself smiling subconsciously because of it.

“It’s, it’s an honour to meet you Mr. Lynch.” Harry said, and Aidan’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“An honour? And please, it’s Aidan.” Harry made that cute little laugh again that made Aidan want to pound him into the table, and reached across to shake his hand.

“Why did you agree to meet me?” Aidan questioned, leaning back to rest comfortably in his chair.

“Why?” Harry asked incredulously.

“You’re Aidan Lynch, best seeker and player for Ireland. I jumped at the chance of meeting you.”

Lynch’s cock twitched at the word ‘jump’ but he focused by absorbing the words Harry had just said.

“Really?” The disbelief was obvious, tainting every word, and this time it was Harry’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Of course! You’re my hero.” At those words, Harry swung his fringe into his eyes as if to cover his face, and it seemed as though he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Sorry, you probably get that all the time!” Harry blushed, and Aidan decided that it was the cutest blush he had ever seen.

Maybe he should just admit that Harry was the cutest things he’d ever seen generally.

“You play Quidditch at all?” Quidditch. That was a safe topic…right?

“Yeah!” Harry replied enthusiastically. “I love how tired my muscles feel after it, and how it feels so good because it’s just so satisfying! Urgh!” At this he let out a dreamy little sigh that, along with his words, led Lynch’s mind right back to the gutter…not that it had really left there in the first place. 

“I especially love the feel of only the wood between my legs.”

At this, Aidan groaned audibly, a perfectly understandable reaction because who wouldn’t?

“Are you alright?” Harry questioned, and Lynch had to wonder if he really was that naïve. 

“I’m fine, just, a little distracted.”

“I’m sorry, if you want me to leave then I can…”

“No! It’s fine! Just…give me a second.”

Aidan rushed off to the bathroom, angling his body so Harry wouldn’t catch sight of his erect cock.

Two words;

Epic fail.

When Aidan heard Harry let out a quiet groan, he spun around forgetting about his erection at the thought that the boy was in pain. Instead he was met with the sight of a beetroot red blushing Harry.

A Harry that had his gaze set on a region rather lower than his eyes.

“Harry! I’m sorry, just…” Aidan trailed off when the boy-who-lived didn’t stop gazing at his cock.

“Harry?” Lynch hesitatingly said, trying to draw the boys attention away from the bulge in his trousers.

“Is that…” The boy began.

“Go on.” Aidan encouraged, wondering where exactly Harry was going with this.

“Is that…because of me?” Biting his lip, Harry looked down at the table.

The innocent question almost made Aidan whimper. Nodding slightly when the boy looked up, he saw Harry’s eyes widen before it seemed as if they clouded over with something.

“Can I…can I help you with it?” Potter almost looked hungry for it, and with the blood rushing to his groin Aidan was struggling to refuse.

“Shit. Look, you’re only 14 and…”

“I’m not a virgin!” Harry interrupted, as if that made it all better, and it kind of did.

Ignoring the flash of jealousy, Aidan actually began to ponder the offer.

Surely just a hand job wouldn’t do any harm, and when would he get this opportunity again?

“Please!” The kid was almost begging now.

“Look, alright but…” Aidan didn’t have a chance to lay down any ground rules before Harry rushed around the table and fell to his knees, licking his lips.

Raising his hands, Harry slowly pulled at Lynch’s zipper before tugging his trousers down.

Aidan’s dick sprung free as he hadn’t been wearing pants, and Harry looked up at him.

“Commando?” 

“Couldn’t be bothered to put on any pants after the shower. Harry, are you sure…”

He was cut off by the feeling of a warm cavern enveloping his dick.

Moaning, he looked down to see Harry’s head bobbing on his cock, his jet black hair hanging down over his face and tickling the exposed skin of his stomach slightly.

Moving his hands to cup his penis, Harry removed his mouth from Aidan’s dick before swirling his tongue around the tip, dipping slightly into the hole on the tip of his dick.

Panting, Aidan brought his hands up to clench in Harry’s hair, fighting the urge to simply let go and fuck Harry’s mouth.

Pushing his tongue again into the tip just slightly, Harry moved his fingers to play with Aidan’s balls, tugging gently at them before he opened his mouth wider and pushed his mouth forward to get as much of Aidan’s dick into his mouth as possible.

The 9inch cock was slightly too big for Harry’s petit mouth, but Harry worked with what he had in his mouth, sucking and nipping gently with his teeth.

“Fuck Harry. I need to, please…”

Looking up at Aidan through bottle green eyes, glasses having disappeared previously, Harry slowly pulled away from the manhood, sucking it like a lollipop before it fell from his mouth with a wet pop.

“What do you want? Do you want to fuck my mouth?” At Aidan’s frantically nodding head, Harry moved his lips back to the tip of the dick.

“Well go on then. I can handle it.”

Fingers tightening in Harry’s hair, Aidan allowed Harry to open his mouth wider before thrusting his hips into the willing mouth.

At first Harry gagged, the cock hitting the back of his throat and instigating his gag reflex, but after Aidan allowed him to adjust, Harry moaned, loving the feel of the heavy dick on his tongue, filling his mouth.

“Shit Harry.” Aidan started at the moan, responding with a moan of his own as he heard the obvious enjoyment in the sound.

Thrusting his hips forward again, Aidan began to gently fuck Harry’s mouth, moaning wildly at the feeling of the wet nirvana surrounding his manhood.

Hearing Harry try to say something, Aidan pulled reluctantly out of the warm heaven, hoping to hell that Harry didn’t want him to stop.

“Harder!”

Sure that he had misheard, Aidan stupidly responded.

“What?”

“I said, I want you to fuck my mouth like you mean it. I’m not some fucking pansy, I can…”

Safe to be said, Aidan shut him up by shoving his dick into his mouth.

No longer holding back, Lynch thrust hard and fast, quickly coming closer and closer to his climax. He was egged on by the frequent moans sounding from the mouth blowing him, the vibrations shooting delicious tingles through his cock.

“I’m going to cum Harry!” He shouted, trying to pull out, but Harry wouldn’t let him, seeming to suck even harder.

“Shit!” With that last expletive, Aidan exploded in Harry’s mouth, stars exploding in front of his eyes and his knees buckling.

Harry groaned at the salty taste of Aidan’s semen in his mouth and lapped at the cock, eager to lick up all the cum he could get.

Finally he let the flaccid dick flop out of his mouth, rocking back on his knees and moaning in delight as he realised he could still taste Aidan’s dick in his mouth. Closing his eyes, Harry licked at his lips, loving the fact that he had just been violated in such a delicious way.

After recovering from his orgasm, the sight of Harry acting in such a depraved way served to waken up his cock.

What could he say? He was only 21.

Reminding himself of his promise to only get a hand job…okay, a blow job, and of the fact that Harry was only fourteen and was in fact a minor no matter how naughty he was, Aidan tried to stop the thought of fucking Harry from entering his head.

Oops. Too late.

“You taste real good Aidan.” Harry managed to moan out, still delighting in the taste of masculinity in his mouth. Opening his eyes, the situation was made all the more better by the sight of a slowly hardening cock.

“Harry, look, we really shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Aidan, are you going to tell me that you didn’t enjoy that?”

Lynch scoffed at the thought of not enjoying any blowjob, especially one that had been as good as that.

Shaking his head, he looked at Harry only to be met with the sight of the young boy slowly crawling towards him, shaking his hips seductively.

Straddling his lap but making sure to avoid Aidan’s cock, Harry fluttered his eyelashes at the Quidditch player.

“Come on Aid!” He groaned out, before swooping in for a kiss.  
Not liking the dominant role Harry was taking, Aidan took control, pushing his tongue against Harry’s lips.

Harry’s mouth opened without hesitation, allowing Aidan to explore the warm cavern that had already been so thoroughly ‘explored’ by his cock.

Tasting himself on Harry’s tongue, Aidan groaned.

Fuck was that shit erotic.

Aidan was surprised when Harry broke the kiss, and even more surprised when Harry clambered off of his lap.

“What are you…” Aidan began, before stopping when Harry began to unbutton his trousers.

“Aren’t you going to show me to your room?” Harry asked, pulling down his trousers and stepping out of them.

Aidan scrambled up off the kitchen floor quickly and after glancing behind him to make sure Harry was following, almost ran to his bedroom.

Gesturing to the bed, Aidan turned back to Harry.

“If we’re going to be, you know…”

“Fucking?” Harry offered with a smirk, and Aidan wondered where all the confidence had come from before ploughing on.

“Yeah, I just need to make sure no one is going to disturb us.” By that Lynch met cast numerous protection spells and wards to make sure his team wouldn’t burst in.

As soon as Aidan had left the room, Harry fell back on to the bed with a dreamy sigh. This had been what he had wanted since he had seen Aidan Lynch’s photo in the programme he had bought.

Pulling his t-shirt up over his head, Harry shuffled up to rest his head on the goose feather pillows, reaching into the drawer and smiling when he brought out a small bottle of lube.

Popping off the cap and squeezing some onto his palm, Harry rubbed his hands together to warm the gooey liquid before shifting up the bed slightly so as to be in a sitting position and widening his legs.

Groaning at the very idea of what he was about to do after a month of celibacy at the hands of the Dursley’s, he reached down and gently ran a finger around his arsehole. 

Throwing his head back at the sensation, he began pushing a finger into his hole, wriggling it around to maximise pleasure.

“Urgh!” Harry groaned, the feeling of being filled making his cock harden even further and for pleasure to shoot in bursts up his spine. 

Delving in even further, Harry’s back arched as he brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, panting, before pushing in another finger to join the first.

Fucking himself on his fingers, Harry moaned at the pure pleasure of it, before pulling his head up sharply when he heard the door re-open.

At the obvious lust in Lynch’s eyes, Harry moaned in anticipation before scissoring the two fingers still in his arse that was clearly on display for Aidan.

“Starting without me?” Lynch managed to say, as distracted as he was by the vision of Harry’s fingers going in and out…

In and out….

In and out.

Leaping forwards on to the bed, Aidan bent his head so it hovered just above Harry’s hole, following the movement of insertion with his eyes before gripping Harry’s wrist and stopping him for fingering himself.

“What?” Harry spluttered, scrambling to try and see what Aidan was doing, but flopping back on the bed when he felt a warm gust of air blowing at his sphincter.

“Shit!” Harry almost screamed when he felt the warmth move closer before something wet began pushing at him.

“Aidan! You can’t…”All protests were cut off when the tongue delved in deeper, quickly joined by a finger, and as soon as that finger brushed against his prostate; Harry was lost.

“Urgh.” Harry moaned, gasping in an effort to remember to breathe and not be completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure through his nerve ends.

His dick, likely now purple, was being neglected, even if Aidan was taking excellent care of the opposite side of his nether regions, so Harry moved his hand to tug up and down on his hard cock.

His body was taut like a bowstring and Harry could feel his orgasm approaching ever quicker.

“Aidan, I’m going to cum!” He panted out, only to feel the seeker halt in his stimulations. 

“Please!” Harry groaned, but already the pleasure of orgasm was slipping from him.

Aidan reached around Harry to the bottle of lube he had dropped back to the bed and squirted some on his palms, rubbing them together before reaching down and covering his cock, making sure that it was completely covered.

Lynch then moved his body up Harry’s, reaching his lips and kissing him deeply.

“You ready?” He questioned, but didn’t wait for an answer.

Pushing his dick against Harry’s hole, Aidan slowly began to enter the boy.

Once half-way in, Aidan stopped to allow Harry to adjust fighting the urge to just pound into him regardless, and after a small period of uncomfortable shifting, Harry nodded his permission.

Withdrawing from the boy, Aidan pulled out almost completely before showing in all the way.

“Oh!” Harry gasped, taken by surprise and feeling some small measure of pain, but it was quickly overtaken by the immense pleasure that came from the feeling of Aidan fucking him.

Aidan felt like he had finally reached heaven. The feeling of Harry’s mouth earlier was nothing compared to this.

“Urgh. You’re so fucking tight!” Lynch almost screamed, trying hard not to just cum immediately.

Panting, Harry pushed his hips up to meet Aidan’s thrusts, loving the feeling of being completely full. His fingers were nothing compared.

The pair panted together, moaning each other’s names and trembling from the delicious stimulation. 

Arching his back even further, Harry began to slam his hips even further into Aidan’s, reaching down to jerk at his cock as well.

“Harder!” Harry panted out and Aidan obliged. 

Pausing only briefly, Aidan grasped Harry’s legs and arranged them so they came to rest on his shoulders, before thrusting back into the pliant body; hard and fast.

Harry cried out at the added depth that came with the new position and with the added stimulation of his hand on his cock, he raced towards completion.

Sweat poured off the two and slaps of skin upon skin added another layer to the cacophony of cries of pleasure, and soon Harry burst.

“Aidan!” He screamed, cum bursting from his cock and splattering against their chests.

Panting, Aidan fell forward on to Harry.

“Oomph!” The gush if air that left Harry was enough to tell Aidan to roll to the side, and he moved so as they were lying side to side.

This change in position however meant Lynch’s now flaccid dick fell out of Harry with a wet pop, and Harry scrunched his nose up at the feeling of wet cum dripping out of him.

“I need a shower.”

With that, Harry got up from the bed and began to leave the room.

“You coming?”

Aidan had never left his bed faster.


End file.
